Secrets
by Miss Wong
Summary: Hay noches en que Mikasa se siente un poco sucia, un poco mentirosa, un poco cansada y un poco estúpida con el nombre de Levi bajo la lengua. Es el primer nombre que piensa, el último que diría.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hay noches en que Mikasa se siente un poco sucia, un poco mentirosa, un poco cansada y un poco estúpida con el nombre de Levi bajo la lengua. Es el primer nombre que piensa, el último que diría.

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Hay veces en que Mikasa se siente un poco sucia, un poco mentirosa, un poco cansada y un poco estúpida.

(Hay mañanas, también, esas en que se levanta demasiado temprano y se queda de pie en las cocinas del cuartel, inmutable y descalza, y el sol casi se levanta por la ventana. Todavía tiene las manos tibias de tanto tocar otra piel y la boca hinchada.)

Hay momentos en que las sábanas blancas de su cama se mueven y su habitación está oscura. Pero ella sabe quién es y esa persona —no, suena mal, Levi es un animal, no una persona— sabe que ella lo espera. Cuando se sienta sobre su colchón suave y tibio Mikasa respira tranquila. No sabe por qué. Conoce su olor, la forma de sus manos, el sabor de su piel y la textura de su lengua. Sabe que tiene multitud de cicatrices por todas partes, esas que ella dibuja con las manos escondida bajo las mantas. Es como siempre. Dicen una o dos frases ingeniosas, ella lo manda a callar cuando se harta y, cuando él no obedece (muchas veces a propósito) lo besa.

Tal vez sea la imaginación de Mikasa pero es un poco amargo, un poco agridulce, el saber que no deberían, que si los descubren la arrancarán lejos de él, romperán el nombre en cuatro letras, arrancándolo de sus labios —L-e-v-i— y luego se olvidarán. Un escándalo por lo bajo; una mirada de reojo.

Hay segundos, instantes, ligeros y volátiles como las alas de una mariposa, en que Mikasa odia querer a Levi. Odia su pelo negro, sus pómulos fuertes, su cuello suave, su nuca tímida y su piel albina. Odia todas las marcas que le susurran historias de sangre y un miedo sin nombre. Odia esas manos elegantes de dedos largos —manos de pianista, habría dicho Carla— que sabe que ha tocado a más chicas. Odia esa lengua maliciosa que la besa con la boca abierta, el aliento cálido a menta.

(Después le toca a ella y se sienta sobre la cama con los muslos apretados y el sujetador a medio desabrochar. Levi es demasiado ansioso y la toca por todas partes, sus dedos están en lugares que le habían parecido insulsos antes de que él los mirara, y Mikasa se derrite y se deshace y se diluye, puras cortinas de fuego sobre una almohada blanca)

—Levi —susurra. Si dijera otra cosa él la mandaría a callar, con excusas absurdas, esas tan típicas de los hombres. Pero como es su nombre y de todos modos está demasiado ocupado intentando respirar, se queda sin aliento y masculla algo que suena a quepasamujer—. Oye, ya se va a hacer de día.

Le sorprende poder hablar.

—Pues que me importa a mi. Pero se trata de Eren, ¿verdad? Es la hora de su biberón y no quieres hacerle esperar, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, tiene a Armin como su madre sustituta.

Entonces Mikasa aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Es un estúpido y sabe que dijo aquello para hacerla enojar, porque es consciente de que Eren es su debilidad, su todo, y le fastidia que se burle de él de esa manera. La mayoría de las veces lo único que desea hacer es abofetearlo.

Quiere decir algo, algún insulto relacionado con su baja estatura pero él habla de nuevo.

—No quiero ser indiscreto, pero siempre me he preguntado... ¿le cambias los pañales también?

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Ni siquiera comprende por que continúa con aquella infantil tontería. No está bien. Y al principio la culpa la carcomía, ¿qué pensaría Eren si lo supiera? Pero jamás lo notó, Mikasa supuso que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en titanes como para prestar atención a las aventuras prohibidas de su hermanastra con el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y su indiferencia le permitió continuar, y continuar, hasta que la culpa se esfumó y solo quedó deseo.

Hay veces en que Mikasa se para en la soledad de las cocinas, abrazándose a sí misma porque echa de menos un calor —no tan— ajeno y se muerde el labio para no suspirar un nombre demasiado conocido. Porque está mal y no le importa, pero todavía le duele. Cuando abre los ojos por las mañanas todavía queda perfume a chico, y él es lo primero que piensa.

A Mikasa le gusta pensar que son iguales. Mismas heridas, mismos suspiros, mismas mentiras olvidadas, mismo apellido.

(Es el primer nomrbe que piensa; el último que diría.)

* * *

><p><strong>No se como sentirme con respecto a ellos dos (?). Los shippeo mucho como dúo badass, posibles parientes Ackerman, you know, los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad. Pero por otra parte no puedo evitar imaginarlos de una forma romántica XD son tan shippeables y encajan tan faquin bien.<strong>

**Además, Levi es la cosa más extremadamente violable de este mundo.**

**¿Creen que merezca reviews? :O**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
